Between Brothers
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Um romance entre dois irmãos... É melhor abrir e ler msmo :P Eu acho que não desiludo


Hatake Kakashi era o modelo de um homem bem sucedido na vida. Tinha dinheiro e tinha também uma posição elevada na empresa do pai e que, no futuro, seria sua. Tinha 28 anos e morava num luxoso apartamento com o seu irmão de 15 anos, Hatake Naruto. Naruto era irmão adotivo de Kakashi, embora não soubesse isso.

Quando tinha 14 anos, o jovem Kakashi sentia-se um pouco só e desde sempre desejara um irmãozinho. Foi aí que o sr. e a sra. Hatake adotaram um rapazinho de apenas 1 ano chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Uma vez que ele iria pertencer àquela família, pareceu estranho a ideia de um dos filhos ter um sobrenome diferente do resto, pelo que o sobrenome Uzumaki passou a Hatake.

OoOoOoOo

Kakashi encontrava-se na sua cama de casal, ainda a dormir, quando foi subitamente acordado por um berro.

- KAKASHI! ACORDA, EU NÃO TENHO A TUA VIDA! – Naruto era o responsável pelo barulho matinal. O rapaz de 15 anos apresentava uma pele morena, cabelos loiros e olhoz azuis, tão bonitos quanto o céu. Naruto era bastante problemático. Um pouco mal-educado e detestava o seu irmão. Sempre fora assim.

O homem de cabelos cinzentos lá abriu os olhos. Olhou o pirralho que se encontrava ao lado da sua cama.

- Vai mas é dormir, Naruto. Estamos no começo do fim-de-semana, deixa-me em paz... – falou Kakashi, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- DE QUEM É AQUELA GRAVATA QUE ESTÁ NA SALA? – indagou Naruto, destapando o seu irmão. – E QUE BARULHOS FORAM AQUELES, ONTEM À NOITE, QUE QUASE NÃO ME DEIXARAM DORMIR?

O Hatake voltou a abrir os olhos. Oh, Deus, aquilo não lhe estava a acontecer.

- Não tens nada com isso, Naruto. – disse Kakashi, calmamente. Levantou-se da cama. A única peça de roupa que vestia eram os boxers curtos. – Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?

- Hoje vais sair à tarde? – perguntou o loirinho, parecendo ignorar a questão do irmão. Ignorava pelo simples prazer de provocar Kakashi. Chatear e irritar o grisalho eram os seus passatempos favoritos no combate ao tédio.

- Vou, depois do almoço. Porquê?

- E voltas a que horas?

- Eu perguntei qual era o teu interesse em saber se vou sair ou não. – insistiu Kakashi. Aquele gurí fodia-lhe o juízo em menos de nada, era impressionante.

- Ai, que chato! Não é nenhum em especial. – respondeu-lhe Naruto, já a amuar.

Kakashi resolveu ignorar. O loiro parecia uma criança. Deu as costas e saiu do quarto. Pretendia tomar o pequeno-almoço em paz e sossego, ou seja, longe de Naruto.

O mais novo ficou no quarto do irmão. Esticou-se na cama.

"Logo, vai ser a melhor tarde de toda a minha vida..."

OoOoOoOo

Ambos os irmãos encontravam-se à mesa. Pelo menos durante o almoço Naruto conseguia estar calado.

- Os pais disseram que só voltavam no fim da semana que vem. – começou Kakashi.

Não houve resposta alguma de Naruto, o que deixou o Hatake surpreendido.

- O que vais fazer durante a tarde? – tentou novamente.

- Vou ficar aqui por casa. E tu?

- Eu o quê?

- Aonde vais, idiota? – questionou Naruto.

O grisalho odiava aquilo. Levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente.

- Naruto! Melhor teres tento nessa língua!

O mobile de Kakashi tocou.

- É melhor atenderes. – aconselhou Naruto, que permanecera sentado na cadeira, impávido e sereno.

Kakashi olhou mortalmente para o irmão. Tirou o mobile do bolso e atendeu.

- Sim? Não pode ser aí? Ok, ok... Vens cá buscá-los, pode ser? Ainda bem. Então, até já.

- Quem era? – perguntou o loiro, curioso.

- Era o meu secretário. Vem cá buscar uns documentos. Ah, com isto, hoje já não vou sair.

- Já... não?

- Não. E espero que me faças o favor de não me incomodar enquanto eu estiver com o meu secretário.

- Humpf! – foi a resposta de Naruto que, em seguida, se levantou e abandonou a cozinha, sítio no qual estavam a almoçar.

"Já tem quase 16 anos e ainda se comporta que nem uma criança." – pensou Kakashi, suspirando.

OoOoOoOo

"Onde foi que eu a pus?" – pensou Naruto, enquanto vasculhava o seu quarto. – "Pensava que tinha sido por aqui algures... Ah, 'tá aqui!"

O loiro segurava na mão a gravata vermelha às riscas douradas que encontrara na sala. Colocou-a no seu pescoço. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção à sala.

Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a ver televisão. Kakashi encontrava-se no andar de cima a trabalhar no seu quarto. Seria Naruto quem daria as boas-vindas à pessoa que estava para chegar.

Passaram-se dez minutos. A campainha tocou. Naruto sorriu de canto e desligou a televisão. Levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir a porta.

- Olá! – disse ele para o moreno.

O homem olhou o adolescente e corou quando viu o adereço que Naruto tinha no pescoço.

- Bo-Boa tarde... – saudou, forçando um sorriso.

- Entre... Como se chama mesmo? – perguntou o loiro.

- Iruka. Umino Iruka. – apresentou-se o moreno, entrando.

- KAKASHI! – berrou Naruto.

No andar de cima, Kakashi levantou-se num ápice. Quase voou até ao andar de baixo, tão grande era o medo de Naruto fazer alguma travessura.

- Iruka-san! Como está? – indagou Kakashi, estendendo a mão a Iruka.

- Kakashi-sama, estou bem, obrigado. – apertou a mão do superior.

- Naruto, importas-te de ir lá para cima enquanto eu trato de uns assuntos com Iruka?

- Importo-me. Eu estava a ver televisão.

- Tens televisão no teu quarto.

- Mas a mim apetece-me ficar aqui.

- Vai lá para cima, Naruto! – exclamou Kakashi, lançando um olhar mortífero a ao irmão. Se um olhar matasse... Naruto já estaria estendido no chão.

Com esta, Naruto calou-se. Fez uma carinha de amuado e pirou-se dali. Kakashi e Iruka ficaram a vê-lo desaparecer escadas acima.

- Agora nós... – falou Kakashi, beijando delicadamente o seu secretário. Os seus lábios fizeram carícias inimagináveis nos lábios do moreno, que logo abriu a sua boca de imediato. Iruka sempre se deixava tomar por Kakashi. O grisalho foi deslizando as suas mãos pelas costas do Umino, provocando arrepios no mesmo. A sua língua explorava incessantemente a boquinha do mais novo. Procurava, chupava e, finalmente, mordia a língua do submisso.

- Ka-Kakashi-sama... – sussurrou Iruka, num doce gemido.

- O que foi, Iruka? Passa-se alguma coisa? Há algo de errado com o teu corpo? – perguntou Kakashi, em tom de escárnio. Uma das suas mãos apertou o membro de Iruka.

- Ah... Kakashi... Kakashi-sama...

O superior apertou mais um pouquinho, esperando uma resposta.

- Não... não há nada de errado comigo... – balbuciou Iruka, sentido o seu membro ficar mais duro com o contato com a mão de Kakashi.

- Eu vou só buscar os papéis para tu levares, já volto. – falou Kakashi, lambendo o pescoço do moreno e subindo as escadas no momento seguinte.

O secretário sentou-se no sofá, tentando recompor-se. Aquele Kakashi era capaz de tudo, inclusive de o deixar fora de si. Aguardou pacientemente pelo seu chefe.

- Voltei, Iruka. – anunciou Kakashi, que descia os últimos degraus da escada. Trazia uma capa na mão. Pousou-a em cima da mesa. – Os papéis estão ali.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o moreno, levantando-se para pegar a capa. Contudo, Kakashi atravessou-se no seu caminho. – Chefe...?

O Hatake ignorou. Envolveu o subordinado num abraço e foi deitando-o delicadamente no sofá, deitando-se logo a seguir por cima dele.

- Como foi, há uns tempos, quando eu tirei a virgindade ao teu corpinho? – indagou Kakashi, num sussurro, olhando intensamente os olhos negros do Umino. Este virou a cara, corando com a pergunta.

- Será que foi... bom? – o grisalho levou uma das suas mãos inquietas até ao cós das calças de Iruka e adentrou, tocando no membro excitado do mais novo. – Humm... Será que foi ótimo? Ou... talvez eu possa fazer melhor?

Iruka gemeu e remexeu-se um pouco, expondo o seu pescoço o máximo que conseguiu, como se desejasse que Kakashi lambesse ou beijasse toda aquela região. Foi isso que o grisalho percebeu. Beijou todo o pescoço exposto do seu secretário, deliciando-se com os gemidos incontidos dele.

- Kakashi... sama... – murmurou Iruka, antes de suspirar. As palavras não adiantavam. Viu o seu chefe erguer-se e desabotoar a camisa que tinha vestida. Entendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo e, juntando o gesto à palavra, começou a despir-se, até ficar completamente nu à frente de Kakashi, que o olhou de alto a baixo incontáveis vezes, admirando toda a perfeição e beleza que Iruka carregava consigo todos os dias e que escondia por baixo das roupas.

- Não olhe... Não olhe assim para mim. – pediu Iruka, sentindo-se bastante mais constrangido.

"Será que ele ainda não percebeu que é perfeito?" – pensou Kakashi, puxando o subordinado pela cintura. Falou. – Porquê, Iruka? Corado ficas ainda mais bonitinho. Sinto-me tão fraco por não conseguir encontrar imperfeição alguma no teu corpo.

Deslizou as mãos magras e pálidas pelas costas do moreno. Acariciou o seu abdómen, fazendo o outro agarrar-se mais a ele.

- Deita-te no sofá... – ordenou o Hatake, num sussurro quase mudo. Vendo o seu secretário obedecer, acrescentou: - Isso... lindo menino.

Aquele Umino Iruka parecia mesmo um escravo sexual. Todo aberto em cima do sofá, à espera do seu dono. O dono, esse, não era para menos. Aproximou-se lentamente do sexo latejante. Agarrou-o firmemente e foi introduzindo-o na sua boca que logo ficou preenchida. Os movimenos de vaivém no pénis do Umino começaram lentos e fracos mas Kakashi logo aumentou a velocidade das chupadas. Sentiu as mãos delicadas de Iruka acariciarem e agarrarem o seu cabelo prateado, instigando-o e forçando-o a mais. O Hatake fechou os olhos, gravando na mente cada segundo do que tinha visto. Deixou-se guiar pelas mãos do amante enquanto se deleitava com as expressões que via no rosto de Iruka. Ele era o único ser perfeito do qual o empresário tinha conhecimento- A glande tocava a sua garganta a todo o isntante. Os gemidos do moreno intensificaram-se.

- Ele... – Kakashi mordeu o membro de Iruka quando este falou. – AH! Ele pode... pode... aparecer.

O mais velho ignorou o moreno. Continuou o seu trabalho, sabendo que não tardaria até que Iruka lhe oferece-se o que ele tanto almejava naquele momento. Os seus cabelos foram apertados e, muito automaticamente, Kakashi levou a sua mão à boca aberta de Iruka. No momento seguinte, o uke atingiu o clímax. Gemidos altos foram abafados pela mão de Kakashi, que sorveu todo o leite. Não era pouco e ainda bem. Kakashi era guloso por coisas deliciosas. Sorveu tudo até à última gota. Sorriu para consigo e olhou bem para o empregado que se encontrava ofegante. Os olhos semi-cerrados, o peito subia e descia a cada respiração. Estava satisfeito. Mas o desejo de Kakashi era satisfazê-lo ainda mais.

Já Kakashi estava mais composto. Despiu as calças e os boxers, bem devagar, esperando a recuperação total do Umino.

- Posso dar-te mais? – perguntou o superior, começando a lamber a entrada do moreno. Fazia círculos e penetrava-o com a sua língua.

- Ka-Kakashi-sama... O quê... mais? – balbuciou o submisso, fechando os olhos e acariciando o seu peito e abdómen.

- Mais... mais prazer... – respondeu-lhe o patrão, insistindo com a língua lá dentro, deixando o interior mais molhadinho.

- Hum... Hum... – gemeu Iruka, arqueando o corpo. – Tão... Tão bom...

Kakashi parou com aquilo e posicionou o seu membro bem na entrada, penetrando Iruka de uma vez, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco de dor e prazer.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto estava no seu quarto a jogar playstation. Estava, até ao momento em que ouviu algo semelhante a um grito. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

No corredor, era possível ouvir-se mais qualquer coisa. Dirigiu-se às escadas descê-las. Pé ante pé, para não fazer barulho e, muito possivelmente, ser descoberto.

"Isto faz-me lembrar o que ouvi ontem à noite..." – disse o loiro para consigo.

Quando chegou a meio das escadas, baixou-se um pouco e conseguir enxergar o que estava a acontecer. Arregalou os olhos, quase tendo um ataque. Não fosse ele estar agarrado que teria caído das escadas. Aquela cena deixou-o mesmo chocado.

O seu irmão estava todo nu, em cima do sofá, a meter no seu secretário! Kakashi tinhas as pernas de Iruka nos ombros e afundava-se como se não houvesse dia seguinte.

"Quem é que aquele moreno sonso pensa que é? O Kakashi é só meu! – pensou Naruto, quase a chorar. – "Como é que ele me pode estar a fazer isto?"

Levantou-se do degrau e voltou ao cimo das escadas, de regresso ao quarto.

OoOoOoOo

- Iruka... – gemeu Kakashi, mais alto do que o desejável. – És tão quente... tão gostoso, tão... apertado...

O moreno arqueava o seu corpo cada vez que Kakashi lhe tocava mais fundo. Era tão prazeroso! Todas aquelas ondas de choque que teimavam em percorrer o seu corpo faziam-no gritar. Mordeu o lábio quando a mão de Kakashi agarrou firmemente o seu membro teso.

- Não... Não... – balbuciou o secretário, antes de perder o pouco controlo que ainda lhe restava. – Vou enlouquecer, Kakashi... sama...

- Enlouquece... – falou o grisalho, masturbanco freneticamente o uke. – Isso... é o bastante?

Iruka não respondeu. Não conseguia mais. Aquele era o paraíso e o moreno não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. Enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi e puxou-o para um beijo. Entrelaçaram as línguas, sugaram o desejo de cada um. Mas logo a seguir o desejo era reposto ainda em proporções maiores. O desespero de ambos aumentou com o desejo.

- Vou... gozar... – sussurrou akashi, quando interrompeu o beijo. Afundou-se uma última vez e melou todo o interior de Iruka com o seu gozo. Iruka atingiu também o orgasmo, gemendo alto no ouvido de Kakashi. A sua cara e peito ficaram melados com leite. O chefe esforçou-se para não desabar em cima do corpo perfeito do Umino.

- Kakashi... sama... – chamou Iruka, muito ofegante.

O Hatake olhou para o moreno. Aproximou-se mais e começou a lamber o esperma na cara do amante. Lambeu tudo e beijou o amado, para que este provasse o seu gosto e soubesse como era bom. O beijo foi quase eterno. Beijaram-se demoradamente... delicadamente, acariciando os corpos. No fim, Kakashi lambeu também o peito do submisso e, mais uma vez, beijou-o.

OoOoOoOo

Já era noite e Kakashi estava a acabar o banho. Agarrou na toalha e enrolou-a à volta da cintura. Saiu da casa de banho e foi até ao quarto do seu otouto (para quem não sabe, irmão mais novo). Abriu a porta de rompante e anunciou:

- Naruto, despacha-te. Vamos jantar fora.

- Já não se bate à porta, sua besta?! – indagou o loiro, pondo-se de pé, à frente do irmão, olhando-o furioso.

- Besta...? – disse o grisalho, estupefato. – Já começo a perder a paciência contigo, miúdo!

- Eu não vou jantar contigo a lado nenhum! – gritou Naruto. – Porque não levas antes o teu secretário a jantar fora? – acrescentou, cínico.

- Porque havia eu de levar o meu secretário a jantar comigo? – perguntou Kakashi, tentando permanecer o mais natural possível. Teria o seu irmãozinho descoberto sobre sua relação mais íntima com Iruka?

- Tu hás-de saber o porquê bem melhor que eu. – falou Naruto, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

- Ouve bem, miúdo: eu já começo a encher de ti! – gritou o Hatake, agarrando os pulsos de Naruto e apertando-os com força.

- Larga-me, estás a magoar-me! – Naruto também gritou, tentando libertar-se. Sentiu Kakashi apertar com mais força. Sentiu o corpo nu de Kakashi roçar no seu. Começou a chorar. A dor era insuportável. – Larga-me...

O mais velho viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do irmãozinho. Esqueceu quem era. Pressionou mais o seu corpo contra o de Naruto e começou a lamber as lágrimas salgadas, vagarosamente. O jovem parou de chorar.

- Se não queres vir, não venhas. Vou sozinho. Arranja-te como quiseres. – declarou o homem, quando acabou de limpar a carinha linda de Naruto. Saiu do quarto.

O rapaz estava estático. Paralizado. Inerte.

"Devo estar a sonhar... Não acredito que ele se encostou a mim praticamente nu... Lambeu-me a cara...".

OoOoOoOo

Fazia cerca de uma hora desde que Kakashi saíra de casa para jantar. Foi aí que Naruto desceu as escadas para tratar do seu jantar. Comeu duas maçãs apenas. Não precisava de mais, já que a fome era nenhuma praticamente.

"Não consigo deixar de pensar no que ele fez... Foi tão bom tê-lo ao pé de mim... tão perto, tão perto... Queria que ele voltasse a fazer o mesmo..." – era o que Naruto pensava constantemente. Voltou ao quarto e esticou-se na cama. Já que não podia ter, ia apenas fantasiar.

Fechou os olhos e pensou. Pensou em como seria ter Kakashi com ele não apenas como irmão mas também como homem. Apertou o seu membro por cima das calças, mordendo o lábio com a sensação. Adentrou com a mão nos boxers e sentiu o seu sexo latejante, duro, pedindo desesperadamente alívio. Despiu toda a roupa, tentando dissipar o calor. Começou a masturbar-se. Primeiro devagar, torturando o seu corpo, depois num ritmo frenético. Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Kakashi... Gostoso... – sussurrava ele nos seus delírios.

OoOoOoOo

O empresário abriu a porta de casa e entrou. A ausência de luminosidade indicava que o loiro estava em qualquer sítio da casa menos no andar de baixo. Subiu as escadas, devagar para não se cansar. Dirigiu-se então ao quarto do loirinho, atravessando o corredor escuro. Algo caçou a atenção de Kakashi por instantes. Barulhos vindos do fundo do corredor. Continuou a andar, ansiando por ouvir melhor. Estacou quando percebeu o que todos aqueles barulhos eram de facto. Colou-se à porta e escutou. Permaneceu hirto por todo o tempo.

"Mais Kakashi... Não posso esperar... Vem..." – gemia Naruto no interior do quarto.

Kakashi estava surpreso. Aquele era o seu otouto a falar? Não tinha como! Foi abrindo a porta aos poucos, rezando para que o loiro não visse a sua intromissão. Tapou os olhos quando teve a visão completa da cena que se passava no quarto. Muito tarde! Ficou excitado no mesmo segundo. Não podia com aquilo. Recuou e preparou-se para encostar a porta novamente. Contudo...

"Kakashi mete... come-me... come-me como comeste o teu secretário... 'Kashi..." – Naruto gemeu mais alto. A sua mão estimulava o seu membro a uma velocidade imensa, prestes a dar o prazer máximo ao loiro.

"Ele... É isso que ele quer? Ele quer que eu faça dele o mesmo que fiz do Iruka?" – pensou Kakashi, entrando de novo no quarto. Falou: - Queres que eu faça sexo contigo?

Naruto abriu os olhos, assustado. Ali ao seu lado, encontrava-se o seu irmão, já a despir-se.

- S-Sim... 'Kashi, fode-me gostoso como fodeste o Iruka. – pediu o loiro, numa súplica.

Kakashi beijou o irmão. Explorou a boca do rapaz com a língua, explorou o corpo com as mãos. Abraçou Naruto e apertou-o contra sim, sentindo o corpo quente do loiro roçar no seu, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de o possuir. Naruto não pensava em mais nada naquele momento. Atreveu-se a tocar o irmão.

- Estás... estás tão duro, 'Kashi... – falou o loiro, arregalando os grandes olhos azuis.

- És tu que me deixas assim... – declarou o grisalho, sentando-se na cama, encostado à cabeceira. Agarrou o seu membro. – Vem... Senta-te aqui, Naruto.

A expressão de Naruto abriu-se num sorriso de vitória. O seu olhar estreitou-se no membro intumescido de Kakashi. Gatinhou até mais perto do irmão e beijou-o, esfomeado. Sentou-se devagar no colo do grisalho, um grito rouco de dor abandonando a sua boca perfeita.

- Naruto... És tão apertadinho... Humm... – disse Kakashi, numa frase gemida.

- 'Kashi nii-san... É gostoso tirar a minha... inocência? – indagou o de olhos azuis, começando a mover o quadril devagar, tentando habituar-se ao voltume que o preenchia.

- Muito gostoso... – respondeu o mais velho, gritando cada vez que sentia o sei pau enterrar-se bem fundo no corpo do seu otouto.

Naruto enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi e puxou-o para mais perto. Aumentou o ritmo das investidas, mordeu o pescoço de Kakashi, provocando mais gemidos.

Contudo, Kakashi não ficou para menos. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a mão firme do homem masturbá-lo freneticamente.

- Abre os olhos... Deixa-me ver o desejo e a luxúria...

O loirinho pareceu não ouvir; continuou a jogar o seu quadril contra o Hatake. O mais velho segurou a cintura do rapaz e puxou-a para si, afastando-a a seguir, incontáveis vezes, fazendo Naruto agarrar-se mais a ele.

- Kakashi.. Kakashi... – clamava Naruto, louco de tesão.

- Ah! – gemeu, quando tocou mais fundo no irmão.

- Vou gozar, 'Kashi nii-san... – anunciou o loiro, não largando o aniki, com medo que este fugisse.

Num movimento rápido, Kakashi deitou o irmão na cama e abocanhou o seu membro ereto. Passou a língua e Naruto logo gozou. O grisalho teve o seu cabelo puxado, o que o fez gemer de dor. Beijou o irmão e agora amante. O leite escorreu da sua boca para a do loiro. Ao mesmo tempo que saboreava a boca de Naruto, Kakashi voltou a apossar-se do rapaz. Enterrou-se o mais que pôde, fazendo Naruto arquear o corpo. Pôs as mãos no peito de Kakashi e tentou afastá-lo. Mas o homem era mais forte e continuou a foder o seu irmãozinho. Mordeu a língua do loiro, que gemeu de dor. A seguir, mais gemidos abafados. Eram gemidos de prazer, provocados pela excitação e calor que percorriam teimosamente o seu corpo. Kakashi procurou a mão de Naruto e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos. A paixão de Naruto começou a fluir. A sua mão livre agarrou os cabelos cinzentos do empresário e puxou com força.

- Naruto... – sussurrou Kakashi. – Está quase... – atingiu o otouto mesmo no fundo. - Humm...

- Vamos juntos, nii-san... – Naruto sentiu vontade de gritar. – Ah! Kakashi, mais fundo!

- Shhhh... – deu um selinho no loiro, calando-o. – Não precisas... de gritar tanto... eu sei satisfazer o meu irmãozinho... ou não?

- S-Sim... – gemeu, puxando o homem para o beijar que nem um depravado.

- Vamos juntos... – falou, antes de se afundar uma última vez no corpo do amante, derramando todo o leite que tinha para dar. O quarto ficou preenchido pelos gemidos de ambos os irmãos. Kakashi desabou em cima do irmão e fechou os olhos. Respirava depressa, recompondo-se. Naruto fazia o mesmo. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se e ele caiu no mais profundo dos sonos, junto com Kakashi.


End file.
